


Life in the City

by GreyAce



Series: CW 2017 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cat, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyAce/pseuds/GreyAce





	Life in the City

I never understood why the city was romanticized so much. If I’m lucky, I’d wake up in the middle of the day to some human child screaming as ear-numbingly as possible. Usually though, I’m woken up at the crack of dawn to the blares of those weird contraptions humans call “cars.” Whatever they are, they’re quite strange. I don’t understand how sometimes they move and sometimes they don’t. I tried communicating with them, but they never answer. They do make for great hiding spots when they’re motionless though.

In terms of what I think of humans, they are—for a lack of better words—peculiar creatures. It’s hard for me to just go about my business without them staring at me or squealing about how cute I am. It got annoying the quickly and now I just learned to tune it out. Sometimes I watched from rooftops and mused at how they could spend so long staring at some magic light box they have in their hands. How boring. If I were them, I’d rather spend that time napping.

There was one particular human I thought was different. I remember I was searching for a new route to avoid the commotion of crowded areas. There was this small garden but it had a decent number of bushes to provide me shade from the sun. In that area, those “cars” rarely wailed like that annoying pigeon I caught the other day. It was the perfect place to nap. Sometimes when I was about to fall asleep, I noticed a human staring back at me. I shook it off the first few times and went about my day. However, the human occasionally kept making eye contact with me. That human didn’t bother me though, so I continued to return to my favorite spot under the bushes.

Sometime after a few visits, I noticed an enticing scent; it smelled almost like the fish from the supermarkets that those humans kept trying to shoo me away from. I followed my nose and walked towards it, eventually leading me closer to the house nearby my spot. In front of the house was an opened can of delicious fish, which I gratefully ate all. That same human stood a fair distance away and seemed happy that I ate it. Perhaps it was a gift to me? I didn’t understand why else it would give me food when others have denied me.

I wanted to show my appreciation so I approached the human slowly and cautiously to not scare it. They seemed delighted so I looked up and offered myself to be petted—an action I avoided from most humans. It seemed delighted as it smiled while giving me gentle ear scratches, which I enjoyed. I purred to convey my satisfaction and it only smiled further. These were pleasant moments that I looked forward to everyday. Perhaps being a city cat isn’t so bad after all.


End file.
